Admiral's Inspection (Redemption RP)
The crew of the Geronimo only have a day until a Starfleet Admiral arrives on board for an inspection of the ship and officers. Captain Lewis calls a meeting and makes the senior officers promise that they will do what they can to prevent any weird or unusual malfunctions or behavior. Acting first officer Wade also decides that a display of the data Geronimo has collected on the HoMoh sector, including information on the Chy'kens and Camaroona might be a good idea, so as to prove to the flag officer that the mission is being successful. Everyone gets to work and helmsman Teben sets course for the , which is transporting the admiral to the HoMoh sector. The Enterprise is waiting in an asteroid field for the Geronimo to arrive. Time passes, and Lewis has the senior officers report to the transporter room. Admiral Prax Demmings transports aboard and everything seems to be going well. The admiral is shown around Engineering, although the warp core is offline and he makes note of this. Next, Lewis takes the Admiral to sickbay, but is slightly embarrassed when Demmings discovers a deckplate open for no reason and the admiral makes another cross on his padd. The medical area seems to pass the Admiral's tests, although another open deckplate outside does make Demmings a little agitated. Next port of call is Deck 3 where Lewis shows him Stellar Cartography, and Wade's presentation on what data Geronimo has collected seems to impress Demmings, although in the Mess Hall, a leaking replicator certainly has the opposite effect! Lewis takes the Admiral to the bridge where he has other officers show Demmings the various stations whilst the Captain cools off in his ready room. Eventually, Demmings is ready to present his report on the status of Geronimo. Lewis winces as the many problems with the ship and crew are read out, including a badly maintained engineering system, dangerous hazards left without warning signs or even a reason for existing and a very relaxed and poorly disciplined crew. Teben blames the Captain, eager to get out of trouble, but Demmings cites this as an example of the crew's behavior. The Admiral does commend Geronimo s performance in it's mission, although he wonders if that is enough to keep the crew in Starfleet... Demmings goes down to the guest quarters to think and write his official report to Starfleet. Blame is thrown across the bridge, but suddenly, the star of the system the asteroid field is in goes supernova spreading chunks of rock into a larger spacial area, including the area that Geronimo is currently in! Shields are raised in time, but the ship can't go to warp and in less than ten minutes, the shields will fail, and the asteroids will shred the vessel. Acting quickly, the crew work together to get the main deflector to boost shield power to the aft of the ship, whilst Teben aims the ship at full impulse to the edge of the system. Geronimo is saved. After some repairs, Admiral Demmings, having watched the events unfold, returns to the Enterprise with his report, but a small smile on his face. Later, in staff briefing, Lewis informs the crew that the Admiral's report was relatively negative, but that Demmings thought there was still hope yet for the crew of the USS Geronimo. There will be another inspection by Starfleet in the near future, and next time they might not be as forgiving... (Star Trek: Redemption)